Anyone Can Change Teams
by Greenieiswicked
Summary: It's a bit of a mix from the books and the movies.  HP/HG with a little twist that you'll have to read to find out : .  M for mature!  Also-not sure on the title as of now..my appologies!


**Unfortunately, I'm just getting back into writing and this is a little iffy. Not sure on it, I've got a good idea on where I want to go with it.**

**But if this seems a little...just sloppy, I suppose, then forgive me:) It'll improve I PROMISE :)**

**Annnd of course I own nothing do to with Harry Potter. **

**R&R! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione's mind was whirring with excitement. As she led her boyfriend of now 1 year into the nearly empty commons room, her mind raced even faster. The commons room was empty, or so Harry thought. Hermione, though, knew much better than that. All the sofas and chairs and other furniture were re-arranged to the outside edge of the room. The tables were in the middle, all full of delicious foods and drinks. The table to the right of the refreshments table was a smaller square table stacked high with presents, all of which were Hermione's doing. She loved going all-out for anything and everything. And even though this is their anniversary party, she felt the need to spoil Harry, like usual. She was hands down the big spender in the relationship, but he didn't mind.

'Can I take it off yet?' Harry said, tugging at the blindfold that was tight around his eyes. Thankfully, it was magically bound there, so he couldn't even try to peek.

'Did I say you could?' She responded quickly. She gave an arm motion and at that moment someone turned out the lights. A few seconds went by and Hermione waved her wand to remove the blindfold and..

'**SURPRISE!'**

Nearly 20 people from various houses jumped from out behind the furniture around the room's perimeter. More people would have came, but it was the dead middle of summer holiday, so not very many people opted to spend the summer at Hogwarts. Some people even came in special for this occasion. A dozen people had set off party poppers and mini firecrackers, the others had sparks fly from their wands. Harry, like always, was dazzled.

'What's all this?' He asked slightly confused.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear having planned it all. 'Do you like it? I mean, I know it's only our 1 year anniversary and all, and it's supposed to be a Harry and Hermione day, but I mean-' She was cut off promptly by his lips pressing to hers lightly. She smiled and kissed him back fiercely; she parted her lips and begged for more. He mustered a chuckle and peeled his lips from hers. He grabbed her waist and whispered, 'There's time for that later.' Harry squeezed her gently before ushering her to a group of girls over by the sweets who were looking on intently.

Satisfied for now, she went off to her friends leaving him with his group of friends. They had pretty much the same friends, but he needed some guy-time, and she needed some girl-time to gossip and what-not. One of her friends, Cho Chang, was extra chatty this afternoon. As she talked she listened intently on wishing she could have a relationship as good as Hermione had. Hermione smiled retaliated with, 'Cho, look at you. You're freaking hot, you could get any guy you wanted..apart from mine.' Her compliment worked because immediately after a young looking boy pulled her away and offered to get her a drink.

Cho was her best friend, ever. Their friendship was so strong, they didn't even fight anymore. They finish each other's sentences, and have the same tastes in so many things that they might as well be twins. They weren't related at all, but it really seemed like it to everyone else.

The party lasted all afternoon and into the evening. Everyone went down to the Great Hall together to have a rather large meal, and then parted ways for the night.

xx

'You never opened the presents I got you.. ' Hermione sighed, a little disappointed, eyeing the well-wrapped presents on the floor next to them.

Harry sighed; he was hoping she wouldn't bring it up because he only got her one thing. Compared to the massive stack there was next to him, it seemed insufficient. 'But I didn't-'

'I don't care what you didn't do, what you are going to do is open these. I don't want to just throw them out!' She exclaimed with a cynical grin.

'Alright, alright! Give me the first one, then.' He finally agreed with a chuckle. When the box was in his hands, he ripped the paper off and eyed it carefully. It was an un-marked cardboard box about the size of a box of tissues. Harry glanced up at Hermione and then proceeded to open it. Before he barley had the two sides un-taped the box quickly turned itself over, hovered a bit, and dumped its contents into his lap. He was startled, and then his mood changed to ecstatic. In his lap was a load of his favourite sweets: Bertie Bott's, Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, and others to that effect.

'Thank you Hermione!' He said as he carefully lifted himself from underneath the candy. Harry kneeled down next to his girlfriend and gave her a peck on the cheek.

'That's it?' She asked with a smirk.

He took that as the initiative and placed his lips on hers, softly. He bit her bottom lip carefully and then soon released. He pulled back a few inches. 'Want to go somewhere more..private?'


End file.
